


Higher Education

by SappyNyan



Series: Give and Toke [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use, rated t for drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyNyan/pseuds/SappyNyan
Summary: Patton has a secret he unintentionally kept from his housemates.
Relationships: Background Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Give and Toke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Higher Education

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little OOC, but keep in mind a few things  
> 1) I haven't written anything in over two years so I am pretty rusty  
> 2) It is a human AU so they won't all be just their function within Thomas

Patton had a secret from the others. He wasn't ashamed of it, he just never thought it was important to mention, and the others never asked. He only indulged in it every now and again, and it was completely legal in his state.

Occasionally, on a warm night, he would go onto the back porch and smoke a joint, sometimes he would take his bong and would spend hours out there looking at the stars. Some tights, if the sky was completely clear and it was a little later, Logan would join him to stargaze, telling him all about the constellations and their historic meaning, or other things about space. 

Usually, Logan would keep his eyes trained on the stars, only occasionally glancing at Patton to make sure the other hadn't fallen asleep, like he had done in the past. It had ended up raining one night and Patton had caught a cold.

But tonight, something brought Logan out of his rambling, it was this bubbling sound, almost like someone was blowing into their drink. He turned to look at Patton and saw the other with a small, light blue glass bong to his lips. The bong itself was only about 10 inches tall and almost looked like it was made from turquoise gemstones.

Logan paused his rambling, shocked. When Patton noticed he had stopped, he looked up and looked a little sheepish. "Sorry Logan, that was probably rude huh? I didn't mean to interrupt you. "

Logan opened and closed his mouth a couple times before clearing his throat and speaking. "Patton, I wasn't aware you smoked."

Patton looked between Logan and his bong before holding it by the neck in one hand. "It hasn't really come up in conversation before. I don't smoke often, but I felt a little hyper but it's time for me to sleep soon, so I thought coming out here to relax and smoke some weed would help. I'm sorry I never brought it up before."

Patton stood up from his chair and gestured with his head towards the door. "We should head in, it's starting to get chilly." 

Logan followed Patton in. To be fair, Patton was right about being time for bed, it was 2am and the others were all asleep. "What's it like?" Logan asked.

Patton shrugged, turning his head to look at the other. "It's nice I guess. This weed, which is an Indica, helps calm me down if my ADHD starts getting worse. Helps me feel tired enough to fall asleep. There's also sativa which helps me get going if I'm having a no good day or need a little extra energy to do some housework or baking. It can also help me focus on a specific task, but it makes me super hungry, which is why I like to keep the house stocked with snacks."

Logan paused outside his room, directly across from Patton's and next to Virgil and Roman's room. "That does explain the smell I've noticed every now and then when you walk by with your dirty laundry."

"Yeah, it can be really stinky sometimes. But I usually buy from the dispensary downtown, so it doesn't smell as bad as high school kids lockers." Patton joked. The stuff people bought on the streets did have a much more pungent smell and taste, one that Patton didn't like, which is why he didn't grow his own weed like he did with some of his spices. "If you ever want to try it, just let me know. I won't pressure you or the others into it. That's why I like to smoke outside, I don't want to give you guys an unwanted second hand high from smoking it inside."

Logan nodded at the other, thinking as he opened his door. "I see… anyway, sleep well Patton."

Patton opened his door, smiling brightly at the other "you too! Good night!"

***  
Two weeks later  
***

Patton sighed as he knocked on Logan's door and opened it, a sandwich with some assorted vegetables on a plate. "Logan c'mon, you woke up at eight, didn't come down for more than a cup of coffee, and now it's twelve thirty. You need to eat." He set the plate down on Logan's desk.

Logan hummed in acknowledgment, grabbing a baby carrot from the plate and eating it. "Thanks, I'll get better at it. I promise." Logan kept his eyes trained on his computer, reading something for his biochemistry assignment.

Patton huffed, a little irritated, "Logan, you can't keep doing this to yourself. I don't want to come into your room with dinner some evening and see you passed out because your blood sugar got too low because all you had that day was coffee."

Logan looked up at Patton and pushed away from his computer. "I understand your concern, Patton, but that is highly unlikely to happen. I do not have diabetes or issues with my blood sugar levels."

Patton looked upset, almost sad and pleading with Logan to take better care of himself. Logan sighed standing up and walking over to the other. He put a gentle hand on Patton's shoulder "I mean it, Patton, I'll try better to eat, it's just…" Logan trailed off as if thinking, lowering his hand back beside him. "You mentioned that your marijuana helps you focus and can help you feel hungry, yes?" 

Patton looked surprised that Logan would bring this up so out of the blue. "Well, yeah. The best for that would probably be a hybrid of indica and sativa. It can help you focus, gives you some energy, but mostly makes you hungry. Why?"

"I have been thinking about it since that night on the back porch in all honesty. I believe it may be able to help me. The fact of the matter is that I simply do not feel hungry throughout the day when I am working on assignments for class." Logan admitted. Logan wasn't one to feel shame or embarrassment often, so Patton didn't find it odd that Logan looked more curious than anything else.

Patton smiled gently, gesturing to Logan's lunch. "Finish eating your lunch and meet me on the back porch when you bring your plate to the kitchen. I'll roll up a joint to share."

Logan did just that as Patton turned to go to his own room. He sat at his own messy desk and opened his drawer with his weed paraphernalia in it. He took out his roller, weed, cotton candy flavoured papers, and pack of filters and set about rolling a joint. Once he was satisfied, he took his lighter and ashtray from the drawer and put everything back, setting out to the back porch. He paused in the kitchen long enough to get a bottle of water.

Once he got to the porch he set up the ashtray and water bottle on the small patio table. It was another warm day, so Patton was happy to wait out in the sun for Logan. Once Logan arrived, Patton pointed to the chair next to the table. "I'll take the first hit to show you how to do it and to burn away the extra paper at the end."

Logan quietly sat down in the chair, watching Patton with a curious eye as he lit the end of the joint. "What you'll want to do is bring a small amount of the smoke into your mouth but don't breathe too deeply or you'll breathe in mostly smoke with only a little clean air. Like so." Patton took a small drag from the joint before pulling it away from his lips and then breathe in deeply through his mouth and then letting the breath out. "Now you try."

Patton passed the joint to Logan, who took it gently between his index and middle finger. He eyed the joint skeptically before taking a hit of his own, though a bigger one than Patton showed him. Logan started coughing as the smoke hit the back of his throat, placing the joint into the ashtray. 

Patton clicked his tongue as he opened the water bottle and handed it to Logan, who gratefully accepted it. After a few large gulps, he was leaking deep breaths, wiping away the few tears that came from his eyes from the force of his cough. 

"You took too big of a breath there, Lo, you only want to take a little in and then take a deep breath after pulling the joint away. If you aren't used to it, this can happen."

Logan glared almost playfully over his glasses at Patton. "I can see that now."

Patton took the joint and took another small hit, showing Logan, once again, how to do it. When Logan tried the second time, he managed to do it with less coughing. By the third time, he only cleared his throat. The fourth hit, he was almost a natural. 

Patton encouraged Logan once he started to be able to take hits easily, but eventually took the nearly finished joint from Logan "the joint can be unpleasant to hit once you get this close to the roach. But any time you want a puff, let me know and I can roll you a pinner. You'll have an easier time with that on your own, a lot less weed in it overall. For now, you'll stick with this and we'll see how you do."

Logan and Patton sat outside for a while longer, enjoying the fresh air and sunlight a little while longer. When Logan went in, he stopped at the snack cupboard gabbing a small bag of chips and a packet of those tiny oreo cookies. 

Patton was happy to see Logan take a couple snacks upstairs for himself while he worked on his assignment. And if Logan were to want to borrow some weed it the future, Patton would be more than happy to oblige

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that weed is illegal in the state of Florida for recreational use and is only fully legal in the states of Alaska, Califorina, Nevada, Washington, Oregon, Colorado, Michigan, Illoins, Massachusetts, Vermont, and Maine. It is Just for the story that it is fully legal. Don't do drugs if you are underage or are illegal where you live. When your body is developing, it can be dangerous to introduce toxins that can stunt growth and cause some short term memory issues in the future. It is, however, one of the most difficult drugs to OD on if it is just straight weed. You would need to smoke your body weight in half an hour, which is just impossible.  
> If you are going to do any drugs, do it as safely as you can, with a group of people with at least one sober person.


End file.
